Revival of Freindship
by Will2K
Summary: This i my first fan fic. It is an humanized story. OC's will be used.
1. Prolouge

Kris sat quietly in the small, dark recesses of the windowless bathroom quietly crying. He slowly looked into the small mirror on the wall "I can't fucking take it." he yelled loudly and punched the mirror, shattering it and slicing into his pale white skin. He slowly leaned back into the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the blood spattered tile. Slowly, he grabbed the small razor blade from underneath a broken tile and quietly looked at the rusted blade. Out of his other pocket he pulled a folded up piece of paper and quickly scrabbled his name on the front of it in shaky writing. It read "Mom, dad I'm sorry". He placed the small blade to his wrist and quickly cut from his wrist to his elbow, destroying the major arteries in his arm. At first his deep crimson blood flowed slowly, but quickly gained momentum and soon his arm was covered in a thick stream of blood. It began to drip on the floor as he began to lose all feeling in his body. After another minute or so of more bleeding, Kris slowly began to go in and out of consciousness as he slid to the floor lying in the gradually expanding pool of his blood. He looked to the door as he heard it open and saw his mother there with a shocked expression of her face as she screamed for his dad to call 911. Kris mouthed "I'm sorry" before falling into the blackness for good. Looking around the darkness, he saw a small pinhole of light at the edge and began to walk towards it. Slowly the light became larger and larger until it surrounded him. A loud voiced boomed from the blinding white. "Why my child, why did you do that?" Kris fell backwards in disbelief before answering the voice "Life became too hard for me, I had no friends, my parents hated me, and I was constantly assaulted by my classmates. It became too much to handle". The voice let out a large sigh before continuing "My child, I gave you those hardships to make you become a great person in this world, but I pushed you a tad too far. So my son, I shall give you a second chance if you want it, but be warned, it will take time to adjust to what will happen to you". Kris brown eyes lit up at the offer before responding to his offer. "Yes I would like that, but what's the catch?" A thundering laughed filled the air "But my son there is no catch, only a second chance". With this a small door-like opening appeared underneath Kris sending him back into the dark.


	2. Awake

**Chapter Two**

**Awake**

**A/N: Hey you guys. Listen, I am really sorry about the wait you have had to endure for this story. I could say some BS excuse about not enough time or some crap like that, but in reality it was a massive amount of laziness. Instead of working on something I committed to, I screwed around and didn't get shit done. Anyways, from now on I will not let that happen. Thanks for your time and enjoy the story.**

Kris awoke, his head throbbing with pain. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head gently. He quickly took in his surroundings and a loud gasp escaped from his mouth. Dark, dense woods surrounded him. Large eyes peered through the brush, glaring at him.

"Wh..where..where am I?" He asked himself nervously.

Hurriedly, he stood up, nervously looking for some sort of path to travel on. Nothing, not even a small path greeted Kris. Fear filled his being and loud sob echoed through the now darkening woods. He began to run his pale fingers through his thick hair as he paced back and forth, thinking.

"Well fuck." Kris yelled loudly, causing stirring in the bushes.

Slowly he stared walking towards the setting sun hoping for the exit.

Hours passed as he traveled. Tired and hungry, he still walked, holding onto the hope of civilization to appear. By now the sun had set and the light of the moon was the only thing that illuminated the woods

That's when he heard it, the small yet distinctive sound of a crackling fire in the distance. The sound renewed Kris's effort as he raced towards it.

He raced towards the sounds tearing through brush until he reached a small, well-hidden clearing. Exhaling, Kris collapsed to the ground and caught his breath as he laid down. His mid began to wander, thinking over every little thing that had happened that life-changing day.

"Well it did say I was going to have a second chance, but he never said how'd it work"

Not as soon had the words left his lips, did he hear it. A voice, young, but strong, call out "Who the ruddy hell are you?"

Kris jumped to his feet and backed away from the voice. Turning around he saw the speaker for the first time. She was a tall, muscular girl with black and red hair that flew in the light breeze. A weird, red bird rested upon her shoulder. She was wearing short, blue shorts and a black tank top.

"Who the hell are you?" Kris yelled back.

**A/N: Ok so not a great chapter, but not a terribly bad one. And like I said, I will be more active from now on.**


End file.
